The 31st
by totallyPSYCHED
Summary: Dick decides to spend Halloween with Damian, to do costume shopping, trick-or-treating, and brotherly bonding. Dick/Damian fluff and Tim/Kon, other characters might appear
1. Chapter 1

So, I wrote this months ago, and forgot about it so yeah

Disclaimer: I don't own DC Comics, and if I did- THE REBOOT WOULD NEVER HAVE HAPPENED.  
>Note: I'm writing this for fun, so no flames and no harping on my grammar<p>

Will also include Tim/Kon in later chapters

And more slight Damin/Dick slash if you squint

So. Enjoy.

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

Outside the smoggy October Gotham air became festive with twinkling Halloween decorations and inside a tall expensive building, a young man struck up a conversation with a ten-year-old boy.

"So, what are your plans for Halloween?" Dick asked smiling, as he leaned over the side of the couch Damian was currently sitting in. Damian looked up, expressionless.

"It's a stupid holiday with no real purpose. I'm not doing anything." He turned back to his book, some sort of investment guide Dick failed to understand.

"Oh come on, you aren't doing anything with Colin?" Dick asked pointedly, smirking. Damian blushed and glared at Dick.

"Don't you dare mention him Grayson." He warned, while he moved further away from Dick to a nearby chair.  
>"Well, I declare we're going to do something fun this year!" Dick somersaulted over the couch and landed in front of Damian.<br>The ten-year-old know-it-all didn't bother looking up. "You're busy, remember? Some social party for the company."  
>"I'll skip. Make some excuse not to go, say I'm sick or something. I'm tired of those social parties, I'd rather spend time with you Dami."<br>"-tt- father would have gone."  
>"yeah well, 'father' is away in Australia with Tim. Besides, I'm not Bruce." Dick got down on his knees and looked up at Damian, pouting his lips. "<em>Please<em>?"  
>Damian's face grew hot as he stared at Dick, who smiled pleadingly and leaned in closer to Damian's face. Damian moved back as far as the couch allowed, heart pounding, mouth dry, and an angry scowl on his face. After a few seconds of Dick's pouting he finally gave in.<br>"Fine, Grayson." He mumbled and turned his face away, unable to look at Dick's shiny blue eyes. The second Batman cheered and reached out for a hug, a hug that the current Robin leaped backwards and over his chair to avoid. "No hugging. Remember, I've still got my knives with me." Dick was unfazed by Damian's warning. He was already excitedly planning the activities for the thirty-first in his head.  
>"Now what should our costumes be … I say we wear matching costumes…"<p>

"NO." Damian interrupted, slapping his hand against the chair.  
>"No matching costumes?"<p>

Damian shook his head firmly. "I'm not wearing a costume."  
>"Yes you are. That's part of Halloween." A pout.<br>"tt." _Damn Grayson and his pouts. _Damian thought angrily.  
>"I say tomorrow we can go costume shopping."<br>"Can't you have Alfred make these ridiculous costumes?"  
>"Nope. I mean, I <em>could, <em>but shopping's part of the fun." Dick reached over and ruffled Damian's hair, before the boy could move away. With a glare, and a red face, Damian grabbed his book and walked towards the kitchen.  
>"Come on Dami, let's go patrolling earlier than usual. I'm so excited for tomorrow I need to burn this extra energy." Dick left to change, humming.<br>Damian resisted the urge to chuck his book at Dick, knowing with his training he'd surly knock him out. He knew though, that knocking his older brother unconscious wouldn't really solve his problems.

The night was an uneventful one. Five robberies, one kidnapping, and two gang wars were all Dick and Damian had to deal with. Stephanie was out spying on Penguin, and most of the crazy psycho killers seemed to be taking a break. It was weird not to see so many villains in October, the month were people like the Joker and Scarecrow went wild.

"Maybe this year they decided to enjoy the Holiday differently." Dick mused, as he and Damian flew back home in their car.

"That's idiotic."

"I know, I'm just joking."

"Well don't."  
>Dick turned to Damian and flashed him one of those irritatingly bright smiles. "So, excited for tomorrow?"<p>

Damian inwardly shuttered and looked away, he still dreaded the upcoming holiday. Something told him he wouldn't like what was about to happen.

Shopping with Dick.

That can't be good.

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

SORRY FOR THE SHORTNESS ~forever sobbing~

I can't write long chapters

So make due with this

But I'll update quickly

So the next chapter will be here soon

Preview: _"I-um." For one of the few times in his life, Damian was at a loss for words while talking to Drake.  
><em>

Note: so I actually wrote more for this chapter, so it was longer, but I lost it. Forever sobbing at that, but oh well.

What's done is done.


	2. Chapter 2

Ok, here's chapter two C:

This has a bit more Tim/Kon in it than the last chapter

Now remember-

No mentioning the bad grammar- if u noticed it, I probably did too, but am too lazy to fix it and frankly don't care. Or I will fix it, I just haven't the time yet

Disclaimer: I don't own DC Comics, if I did- Dick would still be Batman after the reboot

Note: thanks for the awesome reviews, you guys rawk :D

Sorry it took to long to update, I decided to make the chapter longer than I originally planned

Also

I might edit this later idk yet, I just want to post it first

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

Early the next day, Dick hurried Damian to a waiting car, to go to the costume store. The car stopped outside a large grey building in a fancy shopping district.

"Why didn't we just buy out the mall for a day so nobody will be around?" Damian asked, knowing that's what his father would have done.

"Seeing other people is part of the experience." Dick replied, "When I was Robin I would beg Bruce to let me go costume shopping, but he just made Alfred buy me them. When I was slightly older, I finally was able to go out shopping, but Bruce had bought out the mall for a day and there was nobody around. It was boring, and I think you need the full experience."

Damian just scoffed.

The pair opened the large doors and walked into the crowded store.

Colors, sounds, and fabrics danced in front of Damian's eyes as he walked in, it was a sudden rush of stimulation he hadn't expected. Dick looked around the store smiling fondly, while Damian just stood blinking. Grabbing Damian's hand, Dick pulled the boy further into the colorful mess of a store. The pair walked past rows of hanging costumes and automated monsters before Dick abruptly stopped.

"Why don't you wait here, and I'll find some costumes for you." Dick gestured to a bench outside the dressing room entrance. Damian scowled and plunked himself on the middle of the bench, looking challengingly up at Dick's face. Dick gave Damian a wave, as he rushed off to find some costumes. Walking towards a saleswoman, Dick asked where the junior's section was. The saleswoman, who was wearing a tight black dress and pointed witch's hat, ogled Dick hungrily, her eyes racking over his body. The woman smiled coyly and pointed down the hallway to the right of her. Dick thanked her and walked away, feeling her eyes following him. Putting the over-hormonal employee out of his mind, Dick faced the costumes with determination. Dick vowed that he would find the perfect outfit Dami.

_Let's see…dog? No he wouldn't like that. Cowboy? Not really his style… _Dick's eyebrows furrowed as he surveyed the costumes before him. Some of the clothes were quite cute, and Dick would have loved to see Damian in them, but he knew Dami would hate him if he were force to wear them. The elf costume would look particularly darling on Damian. _Yet I'd be killed if I tried to get him to war that. _Dick thought wistfully as he put the costume back on the rack. It took a while, but Dick finally gathered a selection of suitable costumes. Victory was his. _Now time to pester Damian. _

…

Damian hated sitting around waiting for Dick. Too many people crowed by, peering at him curiously, chattering loudly. _Why again did Dick think having other people in the store would be a good thing? _Damian didn't get headaches, but if he did, he would have one. Nothing could be worse than sitting there, Damian reasoned. That was before he saw **him**.

"tt. What are you doing here, Drake?" Damian snarled, angrier than usual because of the circumstances. "Aren't you with Father?"

Tim was walking by, hand on a guy's shoulder, laughing. As soon as Damian spoke up, Tim took his hand off the man's shoulder, turned, and frowned at Damian.

"Bruce let me leave early. His –uh- work problem was basically done with" Tim chose his words carefully; glancing around to make sure no one was listening. "And my um, friend Kon invited me to a Halloween party." The man next to him winked at Damian.

"I felt like he needed a break from work, it's a party with all of our old gang." Damian suddenly recognized the man.

"You're going to a party with Su-?"

"Connor." Tim cut him off.

"Pth. That's a joke." Damian smirked.

"The little devil, as you call him, seems to be meaner than usual." Kon pointed out.

"Seems the same to me."

"Maybe he's cranky cus he's sitting around a costume shop."

"…I'm right here you know."

Both guys turned to look at Damian. Tim's eyebrows rose as a thought struck him.

"Damian, what _are _you doing at a costume store, anyways?" Tim asked, running his hands through his long parted bangs.

"I-um." For one of the few times in his life, Damian was at a loss for words while talking to Drake.

"He was costume shopping with me." A familiar voice spoke. All three faces turned towards Dick as he approached them. "I was thinking him and I could have some brotherly bonding this Halloween." A large smile spread across his face.

Damian felt himself become redder. He wanted to stab that smile with a knife. _Damn Grayson. _

"Well, that makes me twice as glad I'm spending the holiday away from home." Tim said. Damian noticed Kon's arm disappearing behind Tim, and a second later he saw Tim jump slightly and turn red.

"Don't worry lovely, I'll make up for your lost family time!" Kon waved his free hand like a Shakespeare performer. Tim laughed, and pretended to punch Kon's arm. Damian rolled his eyes and looked away, the sight sickening him. _ Drake's such a slut sometimes. _Damian's eyes shifted to Dick, who was staring at Tim and Kon with an almost proud expression on his face. It was then that Damian noticed the huge pile of clothes in Dick's arms.

"What are those." A demand, rather than a question.

Dick snapped his attention towards Damian. "Hmm? Oh these? Right, here are some costumes I've got for you to try on." Before Damian could retort, Tim cut in.

"I think that's our cue to leave…" He stated, grabbing Kon's hand and launching towards the exit. Kon waved goodbye with a goofy smile, as Tim dragged him out the building. There was a pause of silence before Dick blinked at the sudden scene, looked over at Damian, and flashed another large dazzling smile.

"Want to try them on now?" Dick nodded his head to the costumes he was carrying. The word "no" was on the tip of Damian's tongue, but then he decided he came all the way over to the store, he might as well try on the stupid costumes.

Damian shrugged, "Fine Grayson. Show me the dumb costumes."

"Great! How about we go in the changing room now, so you can try them on."

"Together?" Damian scowled and blushed.

Dick noticed Damian's red face. "Or…you could go in and I can stand outside, and every time you try something on you can open the door and show me…" He suggested.

Damian growled and grabbed the pile of costumes, stomping in to the changing room.

It was silent for a minute before Damian spoke again. "I'm not wearing these."

Dick walked up to the closed dressing room door and leaned his face against it. "Come on Damian, try the ghost costume first." Dick waited until the sounds of Damian changing ceased before he knocked on the door. "I know you're done, I wanna see, can you open the door please?"

"No."

Dick sighed, then went ahead and opened the locked door with ease in a way that only a bat-kid could.

Damian stood facing the door, a scowl on his face while shredded white fabric and fake blood settled against his body. "This looks horrible."

Dick turned Damian around in a circle, giving him a once-over. "It's not bad, but it doesn't quite suit you. Let's try the next one on."

"I have to try the rest on? –tt- Never mind, I like this one. Let's go." Damian moved towards the door, but Dick slid in front of it to block his way. Damian was about to move away and ninja his way out, but Dick put his hands on his shoulders and knelt down in front of him at an uncomfortably close proximity.

"Now Dami, I know you don't like this costume, and I want you to at least somewhat enjoy what you're wearing. So let's see the others." Damian looked away from Dick's warm expression and nodded.

"Tt. Fine, but don't expect me to find anything I like. Grayson."

The next ti be tried on was a pirate costume that Dick thought was quite cute.

"I look too… -tt- young in this." Was Damian's rejection.

Clown, dog, and fish costumes followed, and were all rejected. There was a bird costume Dick claimed would be funny since Damian's Robin, but the costume was rejected with the rest.

A lot of time was passing, and Dick worried that Damian wouldn't end up finding anything to wear.

"There's one costume left." Damian informed him. Dick tried to remember which costume was left, but there had been so many, it escaped his memory.

After a few minutes, the door opened and Damian walked out. Dick's eyes widened as he saw him. _Oh, __**that **__costume._

Dick looked Damian over, a smile starting to grow on his face. "You know Dami, this costume is made for you."

"tt it'd be better with cat ears."

"I guess we could add cat ears, that would actually be cut- um I mean, awesome. And scary. Yeah,… scary."

"Good."

"You could have the cat ears but keep the original too, I think Alfred could find a way to make that work…" Dick mused.

"Can we leave this horrible place now?"

An idea came to Dick as he remembered something. "On the way to the kid's section I passed some adult sized costumes and I saw something that would go perfectly with your costume! In face they sort of are made to go together if you think about it…" Dick grabbed Damian's arm and pulled him towards the adult costumes. "See how perfect it is?" Dick held the costume up.

"You're too old to be wearing costumes."

"You're never too old to be wearing costumes Dami. Plus," Dick leaned closer and whispered in Damian's ear; "I dress up as a bat every night. I think this doesn't seem very different."

Damian shrugged. "See, I don't care enough to talk about it." He started to walk towards the exit as Dick went to pay for the costumes,

_This Halloween's going to be quite entertaining _Dick concluded as he watched Damian pace impatiently next to the store doors.

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

OK,

Sooorrrryyyyy it took so long :'C

I also apologies for any OOCness or if the character's personalities change halfway thought the story, I wrote half of this after not sleeping so yeah :P

_Preview: Not really a preview but_

_Try to guess what the costumes are ;D _

_I'll give you a hint: it reflects their personalities _


End file.
